


Sleep

by wintercrystal



Series: Klaine Voting Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Short, Sleep, klaine voting challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy drabble with sleepy Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My first Klaine fic ever so it's really short :D

“Blaine.”

“Mmm.”

“Sweetie, go to bed. If you sleep on the couch you’re going to wake up with a sore neck.” Kurt pressed a soft kiss on his temple, Blaine’s soft, ungelled curls tickling his face.

“No… I’ll wait for you and we’ll go to bed together.” Blaine sighed, cracking his eyes open to see his husband -it’s been months since their wedding and he still gets that little thrill whenever he thinks about calling Kurt his husband- next to him, busy typing away at his laptop.

“You’re coaching the Warblers in the morning tomorrow, Blaine, you need the rest. Go sleep, I’ll be with you soon.”

“I don’t need sleep. Sleep is-” He was cut off by a yawn, “-for the weak.”

“You were drooling on my shoulder a minute ago, sweetheart.”

“I was not! I’m Nightbird, the nocturnal avenger, I don't need something as trivial as sleep.”

“Right.” Kurt smirked, shutting his laptop and before Blaine could even process what was happening, he was swept off the couch and into his husband’s arms.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know about you, Nightbird, but I need some cuddles before I can sleep. Do you think you could help a poor civilian out?”

“Well I guess I could make one exception.” Blaine huffed out before he was thrown onto the bed with Kurt climbing under the covers to spoon him from behind.

“Love you.”

“I love you too.”

And if he knocked out almost immediately, who could blame him? He was in his husbands arms and that was everything that mattered.


End file.
